The Voyagers in - London
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Third installation of The Voyagers. On their first mission, The Voyagers travel to London in search for humans. There, they are met by an endless rain... and The Queen of England.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose over Ooo, personnel of the Hub Dome loaded supplies into Springer's helicopter form. The operatives of the Voyagers were saying their goodbyes to their friends and family. Jake stopped by Lady Rainicorn's barn. "Mornin', Lady. I'm gonna go on another adventure outside Ooo. I won't be back for at least a few weeks." Jake said. "[Where are you going?]" she asked him in Korean.

"Some place called England." Jake answered. "[Be sure to pack enough food to last you the trip.]" Lady Rainicorn reminded Jake. "Okay, I will. Love you!" Jake replied before walking away. "[Come back soon!]" Lady added. Finn visited Princess Bubblegum in her castle's tea room.

"England? I've read a lot about it. That place has some very rich history, knights originated from there." Princess Bubblegum said. "You think I'll meet some human knights?" Finn asked. "Doubt it; the knights in armour you know have been outdated for millennia in the humans' time. The country's queen would declare someone a knight sometimes, but they never get a set of armour." Princess Bubblegum replied. "Hey, you never know. It's been a thousand years; maybe some surviving humans reverted to medieval times after the Mushroom War." Finn suggested. "We can't know until you go there and find out." Princess Bubblegum chuckled.

In Marceline's cave house, Simon sat with her on her couch. "So, you've been there before?" Marceline asked Simon. "Yep, studied for about… six years or so in Oxford; studied under great teachers like Doctor Susan Hoffman, and Professor Viviane Wembley." Simon boasted. "What was it like in England?" Marceline asked. "It was… well, I don't really know where to start. There are a lot of old buildings that blend in with everything, the rain was plentiful, and the history was immaculate." Simon summarised.

"Sounds like a great place to live." Marceline commented. "Yeah, it sure was." Simon said with a sigh of nostalgia. In the Voyagers' base in the third floor of the Hub Dome, Seamus was talking on his phone as he sat on a beanbag. "Yeah, ma, I'm going to England. Yes, I know the difference between the United Kingdom and just England. We're not going to our ancestors' birthplace because nobody called us there! Where in England specifically? Someplace starting with 'Lon'. Uh huh… uh huh, love ya too, ma." Seamus conversed over the phone. In Elisa's apartment, she watered a small cactus and kisses it,, receiving some needles on her lips.

At the Hub Dome helipad, Chad was the first to arrive at Springer. Simon, Elisa, and Seamus were next arriving, all with their own backpacks. "Hey Chad, ready to go?" Simon asked him. "Yep, sure am. Where's Mister Mertens and the mutant dog?" he asked. From the skies, Finn was gliding in Jake, who took the form of a hang glider.

They tilt down towards the helipad and roll as they touched down. "Morning, everyone. Sorry we're late. I wanted to tell Huntress Wizard that I'm going soon. Jake got his mouths tangled up after telling his kids." Finn addressed the group. "Mouths?" Chad repeated in confusion. Jake stretches his mouth into three elongated instances. "Like this." his mouths said simultaneously.

"You'll get used to it." Simon said to a disgusted Chad. A prototype Minervabot approaches the group. "Good morning, Voyagers. We shall be departing soon. All supplies and equipment have been loaded into both Fallback and Springer. This Minervabot shall accompany you on this journey." Minerva informed them. "Why are you coming along, mom?" Finn wondered. "I wanted to see how well you all do on your first mission." Minerva informed him.

"We appreciate the help, Miss Mertens." Chad said. "Well, let's get a move on. England's not gonna come to us." Jake said as he pushed Finn into Springer's cabin. They sat down and buckled their seatbelts. "We are ready for take-off!" Springer announced over his cockpit radio. Springer takes off and fires magnetic cables from under him onto Fallback's roof, who was parked below.

"Our goal is to find the source of the radio signal we intercepted and see if there are any humans at the source. Fallback nor Springer are to assume robot mode in the presence of other humans until we gain their trust." Minerva briefed the Voyagers. "Does anyone have any questions?" she asked. "How long will this trip take?" Seamus asked. "We'll use the spacebridge to transport us somewhere within the signal's broadcasting range. So, to answer your question: no time at all." Minerva answered. "Spacebridge access confirmed, elevating now." Springer announced over his radio.

The spacebridge arch was lifted into the air on a telescoping support. It reconfigured its diameter before activating as Springer approached it. "Hold on to something!" Springer said before accelerating towards the arch. Jake clutches onto Finn's arm, hard. Springer passes through the space bridge and arrives in dark, cloudy skies, met by loud clanging of rain hitting the top of his hull.

"Are we alive?" Seamus wondered as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Mom, are you there?" Finn asked the Minervabot. It blinks twice. "I'm here, Finn. The signal is just as stable as when we left." Minerva informed Finn. Seamus looks out of the porthole and sees rain falling heavily.

"Man, it is pouring." he noted. "Everyone, I'll need to make a landing. You'll have to get to the source of the signal on Fallback." Springer announced. "Fallback, are you ready?" Springer asked Fallback via radio. "Deadset!" Fallback replied. Springer releases Fallback from his magnets and he transforms into robot mode. "Geronimo!" he exclaimed.

He releases two large parachutes bearing the Voyagers logo as Springer flies by. They land on muddy ground in the ruins of a town. The loading ramp lowers and the Voyagers emerge from Springer with raincoats. "Do any of you see Fallback?" Jake asked the rest of the Voyagers as the rain fell heavily, masking his words. "What?!" Chad exclaimed.

"I said; can any of you see Fallback?!" Jake repeated. Fallback lands next to them in vehicle mode, splattering mud on everyone except Minerva, who shielded herself with a force field dome. He opens his left front door. "Awright, hop in!" he said to the Voyagers over his radio. "Wait, you can only hold five of us inside. There's seven here. Someone's gotta sit in the bed." Jake said.

"I'll sit there." Finn offered. "Finn, you'll get a cold." Minerva said in concern. "I'll be fine." Finn assured. "If that's the case, I'll sit with you." Minerva offered. "Thanks, mom." Finn said.

They all sat in their respective places in and on Fallback before they drive off. "See ya soon, Springer!" Finn exclaimed as he waved to Springer. The Autobot tilts his left rotor back and forth, imitating a returning wave. They drive through the ruins of a city and cross a bridge over a shallow river. "We must be in Westminster, I can see Elizabeth Tower." Simon noted.

"What's that?" Jake asked. "One of the most famous landmarks in my time; it was a giant clock tower that held a giant bell known famously as Big Ben." Simon answered. "What's so special about a clock?" Jake asked. "Fallback, can you shine a light on the tower?" Simon instructed Fallback. Fallback's headlights angle themselves so that they point to a massive clock tower on his left as if they were fog lights.

"Wow, that's a big clock." Jake noted. "Hey, I think it's still going! I think it says… six o' clock." Seamus observed. "Yeah, bloody ripper. Can we get a move on?" Fallback said sarcastically. They continue down the road and pass by the building. Simon opens a window panel behind him and turns to Minerva.

"How far is the signal?" Simon asked her. "It's about zero-point-eleven miles west from here." Minerva informed him. "So it's close. Hmm…" Simon commented. They soon encounter a gate in the road between some crude metal walls. The left door of the gate reads "LON" and the other reads "DON", written in black paint.

"London? But the whole place is London." Simon said in confusion. They soon hear loud thumping sounds from behind the gate as lights beam through the rain from above. "Who goes there?!" a masculine voice boomed. Finn stood up from the bed of Fallback's truck mode. "We're the Voyagers; we heard your radio signal. We're looking for more humans!" Finn answered.

"Humans? We 'aven't seen another human soul in a long while! Follow me." the figure welcomed them. The figure walks out of sight before transformation sounds are heard and the gates open. Behind the gates was a red fire truck, the same model as Megaempress alternate mode. "He must be that Last Firefighter guy." Finn said to Minerva as Fallback followed the fire truck down the road. "Well, it is a fire truck, and firefighters drive fire trucks." Minerva commented.

They drive straight down the road until they see what appears to be a fortified palace surrounded by electrified fences in front of a ruined fountain. The windows at the front bore manual turrets and the walls were covered in metal plating. "This… this is Buckingham Palace…" Simon muttered in surprise at the fortress. "What's Buckingham Palace?" Jake asked. "This is where the royal family of Britain lived. It looks like something out of a… wait, we're already living in the post-apocalypse." Simon explained.

They park in front of the fountain and exit Fallback. "This looks like a neat fortress. Simon, what is this place?" Finn asked Simon. "Buckingham Palace: the residence of the British royal family." Simon explained. "What's a British?" Finn asked. "It's a term to describe anything from Britain. Britain is a sovereign state made up of Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and England, which is where we're in right now." Simon explained.

"I think P.B. told me about this place. The kings and queens lived here. Do you think anyone's home?" Finn wondered. A figure masked in a hooded cloak emerges from the front gates of the palace and approaches the Voyagers. "To answer your question; yes, there is." the figure answered in a young woman's voice. "Who are you Finn asked. "We'll introduce ourselves later inside. You all must be exhausted from your journey." the woman offered.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Minerva said to the woman. The woman gestures the Voyagers to enter the gates of the palace. As they follow her, Elisa puts a knife in her pocket. They enter the front doors and are met with a well-kept, albeit slightly tattered, lobby. "Thanks for welcoming us here. We heard your radio broadcast and came as soon as we could." Finn said to the woman.

"The pleasure's mine. I've been wanting some company other than Ignatius out there." the woman replied. "Isn't he coming inside?" Seamus asked the woman. "He'll be fine." the woman replied. "Oh dear me, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself to you all." the woman said with a slightly embarrassed tone. She removed her cloak, revealing a woman with long, curly ginger hair, wearing army fatigues.

"My name is Queen Victoria of London, but you may call me Vicky." the woman introduced herself. "The queen!" Simon said in surprise before kneeling before her. "Oh get up, you." She said to Simon. "Hi Vicky, we're the Voyagers. I'm Finn Mertens, and this is my mom." Finn introduced himself before gesturing to Minerva. "I'm Simon Petrikov." "Name's Seamus Dyson." "Doctor White to you." "Elisa." the others addressed themselves.

"Who's this little guy?" Vicky said in a cutesy voice to Jake. "I'm Jake, Jake the Dog!" Jake introduced himself as he stood up. "Oh… it can talk…" Vicky said with a surprised tone. "Now, where're you all from?" Vicky asked the Voyagers. "We're from an island called Ooo. We're looking for humans around the world." Finn explained.

"Well, you're only gonna find Ignatius and I here, everyone else high-tailed it ever since this storm brewed." Vicky explained.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"How long ago was that?" Minerva asked. "Three years, and it's been like this ever since." Vicky answered. "That long? Don't you think that's a little weird?" Finn said. "It is. The reason why my people left wasn't the rain, but the frogs." Vicky elaborated. "Frogs?" Finn repeated.

"Yeah, frogs. They're huge, and they're hungry. They attacked London several times in the first week of the rain. They must have been attracted by the damp conditions." Vicky said. "Why are you still here when there are killer frogs everywhere?" Jake asked. "I'm not crazy, right? This dog is talking." Vicky said worriedly. "Nah, he talks all the time." Finn said. "Thank goodness." Vicky said in relief.

"Anyway, I can't just abandon my land like this. The only way I'm leaving is through a coffin!" Vicky continued. "We can do something about those frogs, if you want." Finn offered. "Then you're just in time for my morning hunt! I need all the help I can get. Ignatius is great, but still not enough to help me." Vicky accepted. "Mom, you packed weapons, right?" Finn asked. Minerva smiles in response.

They go to Fallback's flatbed and it opens up, revealing an assortment of swords and futuristic guns. The guns were white in colour and had a short barrel as wide as the pistol is tall. "I knew something like this would happen, so I packed four swords from your arsenal and some blasters I made myself. I call them Mouse Hole Makers or M.H.M. for short." Minerva said as Seamus picks up one of the M.H.M.s. He points it to a lamp post and it fires a girthy blue laser beam at it, burning through the base and causing it to fall with a clang. "Be careful with that." Minerva warned.

"I'll take you lot to my fishing spot near the Eye." Vicky said to the Voyagers. "What's the Eye? Is there a giant eye around here?" Finn asked. "It sounds gross; a giant eye floating around here." Jake commented. "The London Eye is, in my time, the tallest Ferris wheel in all of Europe. It is situated on the South Bank of the Thames River, not far from where we landed." Simon explained. "Unfortunately, the Eye hasn't moved for years on the count of a leprechaun." Vicky added.

"Wait, leprechauns are real? Like those tiny guys with green hats and ginger beards?" Seamus asked. "Yeah, they sometimes come down from Ireland for who-knows-what." Vicky explained. "Come on, let's go frog hunting!" Finn said excitedly. "You got a radio?" Vicky asked Minerva. "Yes, why do you ask?" Minerva wondered.

"I'll give you the signal to attack. These slimy buggers only expect me." Vicky answered. "Tell that to the dog, I'm not the one driving." Minerva replied. "The dog drives?" Vicky said in a tone of disbelief. Simon then comes between the two hurriedly. "I-I drive. Yep, just me, I can drive." Simon said nervously.

"Okay… Well, let's roll out, then." Vicky said weirded-out. She then walks towards the fire truck. "What was that for?" Finn asked Simon. "We can't tell her about Fallback like Minerva said. Honestly, I haven't driven in years and the last time I touched something with an engine it crashed into a building, thankfully without me on it." Simon explained. "Well, let's get going then." Finn said.

The Voyagers drive with Fallback as Vicky entered the fire truck's passenger seat, exchanging her crown for a beret. They follow the fire truck down the road the Voyagers came from they drive down Westminster Bridge over the Thames River and then pass Springer in vehicle mode at a junction. "What's that doing here?" Vicky asked the Voyagers over her radio. "That's our helicopter. We came here on that." Jake answered. "Looks pretty sweet, love the olive green on it." Vicky complimented.

They turn right at York Road in front of a ruined mall and continue down before stopping at a junction. "Stop right here. The Eye is over to our right, but the frogs are hiding. I'll lure them out and when I give you the signal, you know what to do." Vicky instructed The Voyagers.

She exits the fire truck and runs towards the Ferris wheel. Finn opens the rear window to speak with the rest of the team. "Ignatius has been pretty quiet." Finn commented, Elisa facing him since she's immediately in front of him in the middle seat. "Let's talk to him." Jake suggested. He picks up a radio receiver on Fallback's dashboard and speaks through it.

"Hey, Ignatius, right? Can we call you Iggy?" Jake greeted. "No, call me Pyro." Ignatius replied timidly. "Pyro? Weird name for a 'The Last Fireman'." Jake commented. "It's 'The Last Firefighter'." Pyro corrected. "So, what's your deal with Vicky? You two datin'?" Jake asked.

"No, of course not. She's… not my type. I'm just her bodyguard." Pyro answered. "Sure…" Jake said in disbelief. "Look, you don't understand, I'm–" he said before Vicky runs in front of them. "They're coming!" Vicky yelled as she flailed her arms around. She enters the passenger seat of the fire truck and retrieves a large ballista-like crossbow made of wood, loaded with large spear-like bolts.

"You heard her, let's go!" Finn commanded his team before closing the back window. They grab the weapons from the back of Fallback and Finn deploys his wrist sword. They charge towards the London Eye and see a multitude of large frogs hopping towards them. "She wasn't kidding; they're the size of dogs!" Chad commented as he brandished one of Finn's golden wakizashi. Seamus fires a laser at a frog and it burns a hole through its face.

"Hey Doc, what's that medical term for burning a wound shut?" Seamus asked Chad as he sliced a frog's tongue as it stretched towards him. "Cauterization!" Chad answered. "Yeah, cauterized!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly. "Hmm… the M.H.M.s performs better than expected." Minerva observed with her hand to her chin before a frog leaps over her. Her eyes shine blue as she swipes her hand over the frog's underbelly.

She kneels and touches the ground with her palm as the frog lands. The frog splits in half, both sides keeling over. She stands up and deploys a wrist sword of her own. "I knew this would come in… handy." she joked. "Boo!" Jake jeered to Minerva as he manhandled two frogs with giant hands.

From atop the fire truck, Vicky was elevated into the air by the fire truck's boom ladder with the crossbow attached. She spears frogs left and right as much as she can. She fires a bolt at a frog, but it leaps away and instead it lands on Simon's shoe. "Sorry!" Vicky apologized.

He takes off his shoe, revealing a sock with a hole between his index and middle toe. "I'm alright!" Simon yelled back to Vicky. He takes the bolt out of the ground and puts his shoe back on. A frog leaps in front of him and opens its mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth and preparing to launch its tongue. He throws the bolt into the frog's mouth, causing it to choke and giving him time to escape.

Elisa dual-wielded two M.H.M.s to deal with the massive amount of frogs coming after her. "Why are there more coming to me than anyone else?!" she wondered. "Probably because of all that mass, you're the biggest in the group after all!" Seamus yelled. "Are you saying I'm fat?!" Elisa asked angrily. "Muscles, I'm talking about muscles!" Seamus replied as to not get punched by Elisa later.

Finn was dealing with a frog as a shadow loomed over him. He turned around as the frog leapt away to see an even bigger frog standing before him, several times larger than the rest. "Aw, crud." Finn bemoaned. "Here's the big one!" Vicky announced to The Voyagers. She jumps of the boom with her crossbow and hits the side of the fire truck.

The fire truck transforms into a Transformer with a similar body shape as Megaempress. His face was constructed from golden metal, wore a blue-grey fire helmet and jaw mechanism, and bore blue eyes, indicating he is an Autobot. "Geronimo!" he yelled as he charged into battle. "Iggy's a Transformer?!" Jake exclaimed in surprise. "Don't call me Iggy! It's either, Sir," he swung a punch at the frog's right cheek, "Pyro," he throws another on its left, "Ignatius," he kicks its chin with his right knee, "Spark," he roundhouse kicks it into a wall, "Sir Pyro Ignatius Spark," he takes aim with his boom ladder cannon, "… or The Last Firefighter!" he said as he obliterated the frog and the wall.

All the other frogs in the vicinity flee back into the Thames. The Voyagers gather around Pyro as he stood triumphantly. "That was amazing! You took out that thing in, like, seven seconds!" Finn complimented him. "Oh, it was nothing. I just had hours and hours of practice, like anyone else." Pyro said in a flattered tone. "I take it you've seen more of hind kind before?" Vicky asked The Voyagers.

"About that…" Finn said. Minerva claps her hands two times for Fallback to transform into robot mode and wave to them. "Oh, so you have one of your own!" Vicky said in surprise. "The helicopter's an Autobot too." Minerva added. "You folk are full of surprises." Vicky commented.

"What's the story with Iggy?" Jake asked. "Py. Ro." Pyro corrected sternly as he bent down to the dog. "Pyro, or Sir Pyro Ignatius Spark, is an Autobot built by Secure-T U.K. as the first generation of human-made Transformers with sparks, intended to repopulate the planet Cybertron. He was the only one build because of the war that broke out at the time. He was knighted by my ancestor, Queen Elizabeth the Third, for defending our country from enterprising alien mercenaries." Vicky explained. "Wow, you're a real knight!" Finn said excitedly. "Don't expect me to ride an equinoid with a feather in my head and a sword in my hand." Pyro said snarkily.

"So is he your boyfriend too?" Jake asked Vicky. "Yes." Vicky giggled. "I am not!" Pyro rebutted. "I figured you'd have someone like this. There's no way one human alone could take on these things." Minerva noted. From the Thames, three more giant frogs leapt onto land and one of them grabs onto Pyro's cannon with its tongue before throwing it aside.

"My gun!" Pyro exclaimed. "Crikey, those canes are huge!" Fallback commented. "They're frogs, not toads." Vicky corrected. "Voyagers, attack!" Finn commanded. "Let the big boys take care of this!" Fallback said as he brandished two large machine guns as pistols.

The two Autobots charge towards the frogs and attack them, Pyro pouncing on one and blocking its sight, and Fallback shooting at another. The frog Fallback fought spits it tongue onto his optics, blinding him with mucus. The frog Pyro attacked flung him towards the London Eye, but flew through its gaps and into the Thames River. The remaining frog hops towards The Voyagers and Vicky, menacing them. As Finn stood at the front with his wrist sword while the frog opened its incisor-filled mouth in preparation to eat them, a small missile is fired into it and blows up, scattering its guts everywhere.

"Ew, I got some in my eye." Seamus whined. "What was that?!" Jake wondered. They look to the source of the missile and see two cloaked figures in the street, one being about a foot shorter than the other and bearing two glowing eyes. The taller figure points at another frog and a missile is fired from the shorter figure's mouth, briefly revealing a robotic visage. The missile hits another frog in the eye and bursts it into optic matter.

The frogs flee into the Thames as The Voyagers look at their saviors. "Thanks for saving our bacon back there." Finn thanked the two. "Who are you?" Vicky asked.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, who are you?" Finn asked the two again. They lower their hoods, revealing a middle-aged human man with tanned skin and a short beard, and a short silver humanoid robot with gold and brass accents. "My name is Jason Kimball Simmons; member of the Order of Witwiccans, and this here is Cogman, my assistant." the man explained in a slight Italian accent. "Good morrow to you." the robot greeted in a posh English accent. "You know who we are, so who are you guys?" Jason asked.

"We're The Voyagers; we're searching the world for human civilisations. I'm Finn, the dog is Jake, my mom Minerva is wearing the lab coat, Simon's the one wearing glasses, Chad's the other one wearing glasses, Elisa's the tough-looking one, and the scruffy-looking one is Seamus. You're the second human we've met." Finn introduced. "Who's the first?" Jason wondered. Vicky steps up. "Queen Victoria Helen Bowen, ruler of London, or what's left of it. By the way, call me Vicky." Vicky introduced herself with her hands on her hips. "Dear Primus, the Queen!" Cogman said in surprise before kneeling.

"Oh get up, you pail of nuts." Vicky said in frustration. "You're Victoria? I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Jason said. "You have, have you? What's the name of my mother?" Vicky asked in doubt. "Trick question; you were delivered to the gates via a courier from your mother as you were an illegitimate heir, but your father was King Franklin the Second." Jason said as he wagged his finger. "Huh, I guess that's true." Vicky commented in disbelief.

"So, what brings you here to London?" Finn asked. "We've been seeking London to enlist the aid of King Franklin, but it seems he has abdicated." Cogman explained. "Yeah, dad kicked the bucket a while ago." Vicky commented. "What do you need help with?" Finn asked. "As you probably know, three years ago this storm appeared and has been here since without any changes at all. We know why its here." Jason explained.

"What is it?" Jake asked. "Did that dog just talk?" Jason wondered. "Yeah, he can talk." Finn said with a smile. "Anyway, three years ago, this… machine appeared in Castle Folgan, our place of residence and just then storm clouds started to appear. We thought it was the usual English weather, but after a month of nonstop rain, these frogs appeared. We tried to fend them off to the best of our ability, but we were overpowered by the big ones you saw just now. Everyone else fled to other parts of the world while me and Cogman stayed in England, looking for help." Jason explained. "Define 'appeared'." Minerva asked for clarification

"Like I said; it just appeared out of thin air in the courtyard, as if it was always there. We did try to destroy it, but lightning kept striking anywhere near it, possibly because of it being in the epicentre." Jason elaborated. "You've been looking for London for three years when it's a four-day walk from there to here?" Vicky said in doubt. "We had some detours." Jason said. We flash back to Jason and Cogman were in a desert being transported in a caged truck bed by human slavers.

"I knew we should have taken a left at Jakarta." Cogman said as he turned to Jason. Jason suddenly grabs onto Cogman's neck and starts to choke him, startling the rest of the captured humans. "Oi, settle down back there!" the driver demanded in an Australian as he turned around to the back window of the cab. Distracted, the driver drives over a steep dune and crashes the truck. Thankfully, the slaves survive and turn on the driver as he was stuck under the overturned truck as Jason continued chocking Cogman.

"Ah yes, Australia was quite the journey." Cogman commented in the present. "We agreed we never talk about Australia!" Jason scolded. Fallback bursts from a mud puddle he was lying in for the past three minutes and faces The Voyagers. "Di' someone say 'Straya?!" he wondered as he wipes dirt off himself. "Do not fret, sir. I'll handle this." Cogman said as he stepped towards Fallback. He opens a mechanism in his mouth as a missile emerges from within. "Wait, wait! That's Fallback, he's an Autobot! He's with us!" Finn exclaimed as he walked in front of Cogman.

He then retracts the missile and resets his mechanisms. "Another Autobot? Ah, it's been so long since I have seen another of my kind!" Cogman said in relief. "He's an Autobot? He's so… small." Simon noted. "He is a Headmaster; a rare Transformer subtype that transforms into a head that can attach to a larger body, called a Transtector." Jason explained. "During our escape of Castle Folgan, I left my Transtector in the garage" Cogman elaborated.

"Can you transform without a Transflector?" Finn asked. "It's called a Transtector and yes, I indeed can transform without it." Cogman answered. He tosses aside his cloak, revealing unusual armour patterns for a Transformer, and performs a motion close to banding down to his toes and transforms into a larger version of his head, only with a metal "bandanna" and two triangular upwards-pointing horns at the side of his head. "Without my Transtector I am useless in this form." Cogman commented. "Baloney, you still have your rockets!" Jason called out.

"Rockets?" Jake repeated. "Yes, rockets." Cogman confirmed. The base of his head starts spewing smoke before he hovers in the air by a rocket underneath him. "That's mathematical!" Finn celebrated. He lowers himself back on the ground and transforms back into robot mode.

"This Autobot… this is just what we need to take back Castle Folgan!" Jason said excitedly. "Are you kidding me? We could barely wrassle three of those big'uns!" Fallback objected. "There's two more present." Minerva said to Jason. "Where are they?" Jason wondered. "There's one parked less than a mile from here and another in the Thames." Minerva answered as she pointed north before pointing to the river behind her.

From the Thames, Pyro emerges with a splash and trundles to land. "Well, that was one heck of a bath." Pyro commented as he removed aquatic flora from his shoulders. "That's Pyro, he's with me." Vicky said. "Three Autobots! This is great!" Jason celebrated. "Who's this loon?" Pyro wondered.

"This is Jason Simmons; he's with the Order of Witwiccans, whatever that is." Vicky explained. "Ohhh… the Order! Nice fellows they were, a shame they were headed by a nutter when I was built." Pyro commented. "Hey, that's my ancestor you're talking about!" Jason interjected as he pointed at the giant. "Oi, calm down." Vicky said to Jason. "So, what's the Order doing here?" Pyro wondered.

"We're going to raid their Castle and take it back from the frogs!" Finn explained excitedly. "Oof, the frogs? How many are we talking?" Pyro wondered. "'Bout ten the last time I checked, which was a few years ago." Jason answered. "Oh, *UNEASY HISS* that's a lotta frogs." Pyro commented uncomfortably. "I think we'll be fine." Finn said confidently.

His teammates, barring Jake, Simon, and Elisa, look at him with an uneasy look. "Are you sure, Mister Mertens?" Chad asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've fought monsters bigger than those guys. Did I ever tell you guys that one time I fought my friend's demon dad that ate people's souls?" Finn answered. "Seriously, how did you survive out there?" Seamus wondered. "So, are you guys gonna help us?" Jason asked.

"Absolutely!" Finn answered. "Finn, may I talk to you privately?" Minerva asked Finn. She pulls him into a nearby alley. "Finn, are you really, really, really sure about this?" Minerva asked in concern. "Mom, yes, I'm sure. I've been living on my own with Jake for seven years and, like I said before; I fought monsters bigger than those frogs in that time. We've had this conversation, like, three times." Finn assured.

"I… you're right, I have to learn to trust your confidence in your skills." Minerva said. They walk out of the alley and meet up with the rest of the team. "Okay, it's settled; we're going to fight some frogs!" Finn declared. "Great, we leave immediately." Jason informed. "I'm going with you. As the Queen I have the duty of defending this country." Vicky said proudly.

"Vicky, dear, can't we stay here? That helicopter fellow surely is bigger and tougher than me." Pyro said in uncertainty. "I'm sure they don't have a fusion cannon like yours." Vicky assured. "Springer can't fly in this weather, especially if lightning is expected." Minerva informed. "Well, they just have to stay behind and hold down the fort while we're gone." Vicky said. "I don't appreciate that pun you made." Minerva said as she pulled a walkie-talkie with a blue scientific parasite hanging onto it from her pocket.

"Springer, this is Minerva. Over." Minerva began. "This is Springer, what's the word? Over." Springer asked. "Could you walk down that bridge to the west and guard the perimeter of the first fortress you see? Over." Minerva requested. "Sure. But… why? Over." Springer asked. "The Queen asked us to have you guard her palace. Over." Minerva replied.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later. Over." Springer said before hanging up. From afar, they can vaguely see a shape rising from behind the buildings and walking west. "Is that one of yours?" Jason asked. "Yep, his name is Springer." Minerva informed him. "C'mon, let's go fight some frogs!" Finn insisted excitedly.

Fallback and Pyro walk onto the road and transform into their vehicle modes. "Simmons, Cogman, you're with me in Pyro." Vicky commanded as The Voyagers, with the exception of Finn and Minerva, enter Fallback. She then turns to Minerva and Finn. "You wanna pool with me? You can't just sit on the back of the lorry for the entirety of the trip, you'll catch a cold." Vicky offered. "Thank you for the offer, we appreciate it." Minerva thanked.

Vicky sits on the front passenger seat, Jason on the driver's, and Minerva, Finn, and Cogman on the backseats. "Pyro, if you'll excuse me…" Jason said as he put his hands on the wheel. "No worries, I know the way. I went to Folgan on holiday one time, I know the way." Pyro said as his wheel spun around to release Jason's grip. They then drive off north towards Folgan. At Buckingham Fort, Springer walks into the roundabout and observes a single mutant frog hopping towards him from the park.

As they drive through the ruined city, turns around to converse with Finn and Minerva. "So, what parts of the world do you guys come from?" Jason asked. "I'm from Hub Island; a small island in an archipelago now believed to be in the Indian Ocean." Minerva answered. "I'm kinda from there, but I was raised on a larger island near Hub Island called Ooo." Finn answered. "Ooo… Ooo…" Jason said as he was thinking.

"I think I've heard of that place, I knew a guy from there, something Boxingday was his name. Nice guy, but has a weird sense of fashion." Jason added. "So, are you also from England? You said you lived in a castle, but you don't have that accent." Finn asked. "Oh yeah, I was born and raised here, but my dad came from an Italian-American family so I picked up on his accent." Jason answered. "What about you, Cogman. What's your story?" Finn asked Cogman next to him. "I served the original occupants of Castle Folgan, the Burtons, for seven-hundred years as, for the lack of better terms, their butler. Before that, I was hatched on the colony ship Atlantis and after being treated like garbage by my larger counterparts I left for the surface world." Cogman explained.

"Atlantis? As in the mythical city?" Minerva asked. "Yes, that Atlantis. Humans vaguely knew about it and their speculations were far from reality, other than its location being underwater." Cogman added.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The convoy travelled north through an abandoned city, partly damaged by war and partly rebuilt with wood and crudely-sculpted concrete. They then slowly transition to a boggy countryside affected by three years of constant rain. "Hey, we got a call." Fallback announced to the sleeping team. As Simon was about to reach for the radio, Jake stretches his arm to grab it and puts it to his ear. "What?" Jake asked groggily as he just woke up.

"We're almost there." Pyro said. They soon drive along a hill with a view of a castle guarded by giant frogs hopping around the perimeter. "What in the blazes?! There's tons o' them!" Seamus said as he looked out of the window. "We better not die on our first mission." Chad commented. They park a distance from the castle and exit from the two Autobots before they transform into robot mode.

"So, team leader, what's the plan?" Chad asked. "Actually, I came up with the plan." Jason said as he stepped forward. "First, the two Autobots will distract the frogs so we can enter the castle. Assuming no frogs broke inside; we get Cogman's Transtector from the garage and destroy the machine." Jason explained. "What about the lightning?" Chad wondered. "Cogman, the lightning rod." Jason requested to Cogman.

The Headmaster's mouthplate opens up and reveals a cavity like a mouth. A large pole emerges from it for Jason to grab. "This is the reason why we left England for three years; to find a lightning rod. We'll use this to divert the lightning away from us while we destroy the machine." Jason added. "We better get a move on, then." Pyro said to Fallback.

The two Autobots run down the hill towards the castle as the others gear up. "Hey you pile of warts, come and get us!" Fallback taunted the frogs as he waved his hands in the air. "They're frogs, not toads." Pyro corrected. "What's the difference?" Fallback responded. A frog then pounces on top of Fallback.

His scream is heard all the way to the hill where the others waited. "Thanks to his screaming, he attracted more frogs to investigate. We should be able to enter undisturbed soon." Jason said. A croak is heard behind them. They all turn around to see a group of dog-sized frogs behind them. "Run!" Finn yelled.

They run down the hill as the frogs chase them. They run through a battle between Pyro and some giant frogs with several of the smaller pursuing frogs being casualties of Pyro's feet. As they near the castle gates, Fallback notices them and the frogs chasing them. "Looks like they need some 'elp!" he noted as he pointed a pistol at the frogs. A giant frog shoots its tongue at his hand, knocking the pistol out of his hand.

The pistol lands in the mud and Fallback is pulled towards the frog's mouth by its tongue. He deploys a machine gun over his left shoulder and torques his body towards the pursuing frogs. He fires repeated rounds at the frogs before being pulled into the frog's mouth. Finn looks towards the source of the gunfire and notices Fallback's legs sticking out of a giant frog's mouth. "Fallback!" Finn cried out.

"C'mon, we need to go!" Jake said as he pulled on Finn's arm. He stares at the frog before following the rest of The Voyagers inside the castle gates. Cogman closes the gates after they all enter. Finn looks back at the battle outside. "They'll be fine, I promise." Jason assured Finn.

They enter the lobby of the castle and find that dust covering every inch of the room, hiding paintings and sculptures. Simon removes his raincoat's hood and brushes away dust from a frame, revealing a painting of three ninja-like Transformers. "Those are the Swordbots Shinobi, a group of Autobot warriors that allied themselves with a previously-unknown clan that was later merged into the Order of Witwiccans. They hid in Nagoya Castle, both of them, and were freed in the twenties after Decepticons started attacking Japan." Jason explained. "This painting… it looks authentic." Simon said in surprise. "Well yeah, it is. The Order of Witwiccans made every effort to hide the existence of Transformers before World War Two and kept evidence here in Castle Folgan." Jason explained.

"So I've heard. I've gotta say, you guys were a little sloppy. I've found over a hundred Cybertronian artefacts in my travels, so this is to be expected." Simon added. "Well, let's get a move on to the garage." Jason said as he walked towards a hallway with Cogman. "I didn't know there was a relationship between humans and Transformers before the war. Wheeljack never told me about this." Chad noted. "I guess that's how good they are." Finn added. The Voyagers and Vicky then follow Jason and Cogman to the garage.

They enter the garage: a huge warehouse-like space that contained crates and very few vehicles of military and commercial origin. Cogman approaches a lot with an object covered by a tarp. He pulls it off and reveals a sleek silver car with a wide grill. "That's an Aston Martin, an old one at that; a D.B.-Eleven." Simon identified. "This is it; my Transtector. I kept it in this form because it was one of my previous master's favourite." Cogman explained.

"Well, let's see if you can start it up." Jason ordered Cogman. The Headmaster enters the car through the right presses an "ENGINE" button on the centre console. He starts it up and it roars to life. "So far so good?!" Jason asked Cogman. "Everything seems to be in order. I just need to transform." Cogman answered as he stuck his head through the window.

He puts his hands to the wheel and says "Head on!" before the roof opens up above him. He transforms into head mode and is automatically jettisoned into the air and hits the ceiling, lodging his horns into the structure. "Ow." He said before transforming back into robot mode and landing on top of the car. "Ow." he said again. "What happened?" Vicky wondered. "There are two types of Transtectors; natural and artificial. Natural Transtectors are born with the Headmaster as a separate entity within the egg, and artificial Transtectors are built for Headmasters. Cogman uses an artificial Transtector and that comes with some problems, one of them being that he has to transform with it once in a while." Jason explained.

"What happens if he doesn't?" Finn asked. "Then the Transtector will lock up and has to be manually synced to the Headmaster. It's going to take a while, though." Jason explained. "We can find a way to destroy the machine without him. I mean, mom packed some serious firepower for us." Finn said confidently. "You with the labcoat and hat, Minerva was it? You're a scientist, you help Cogman sync up while I lead your team to the courtyard where the machine is." Jason instructed Minerva. "I'll try my best." Minerva replied.

She then turns to her son. "Good luck, Finn." she said to him with a smile. "Come on, let's move out!" Jason commanded the group. They then run out of the room as Minerva and Cogman look on. "So, where do we start?" Minerva asked Cogman.

The Voyagers and Vicky follow Jason outside to the courtyard, an ancient brick-built area with archways, moss, windows on every wall, and a machine in the centre. The machine consisted of a small console with a ball of energy sitting atop between two rods. It was raining even more heavily there and lightning struck the ground constantly. "That's the machine. All we have to do is plant the lightning rod somewhere and smash the thing." Jason instructed. "My robot arm… I can't feel anything." Finn commented.

"It emits an electromagnetic wave in the courtyard that disables machinery. We just have to dish it out caveman style." Jason explained. "I'll plant the lightning rod. I'm electricity proof thanks to a friend." Finn volunteered. "That's a load of cow dung, but I believe it." Jason said as he handed Finn the lightning rod. He walks out from under the roofed corridor with the lightning rod is bombarded by multiple lightning strikes before driving it between the brickwork on the ground. "Lightning rod planted!" Finn yelled to the rest of his team.

"Great job, Finn!" Jake complimented Finn. "Well, that was something." Jason said in surprise. The rest of The Voyagers emerge from underneath the corridor before Seamus is stuck by lightning. "Seamus!" Finn cried out. "Back under the pavilion!" Jason yelled to the rest of The Voyagers.

They retreat under the corridor as Elisa dragged Seamus with them. "It should have worked! Why isn't the lightning being redirected?" Jason wondered. "Finn, you have to do this on your own!" Jake yelled to Finn. "Okay!" Finn replied. He turns towards the machine and marches towards it.

Each step he took the rain got heavier and heavier. Eventually the courtyard is flooded with water and sweeps Finn and the lightning rod away. The Voyagers retreat back inside the castle as Jake stretches his arms to retrieve Finn and the lightning rod. Jason closes the door behind them, preventing more water from getting inside. "What's happening? Why did the weather get worse?" Vicky wondered.

"I think the machine is trying to protect itself. I didn't think it had some sort of artificial intelligence." Jason suggested. "Let me back outside! I have to do this!" Finn insisted. "That is a horrible idea." Vicky said. "No, let him. I've seen what he can do. He's one of the bravest people I know, he's taken down monsters, gods, and he is no stranger to rogue weather. I believe in you, Finn." Simon encouraged. "Thanks, Simon." Finn replied.

"I can't believe I'm sending a child to their death." Jason commented. Finn opens the door for water to come flooding inside and cover the floors. He picks up the lightning rod and marches towards the machine once more. As he does, the rain gets even heavier until a lake's worth of water fills up the walls of the courtyard. The Voyagers close the door in front of them before more water could flood the inside.

The weather machine deploys a buoy beneath it and floats to the top of the body of water. Finn is swept underwater towards the wall, but he gathers the strength to swim towards the surface, despite having one arm disabled and the lightning rod in his hand. He breaches the surface and takes a deep breath. He swims towards the machine and climbs onto the machine's buoy. "*PANTS* I… I made it." Finn said exhaustedly.

He climbs onto the machine, careful as to not slip, and prepares to spear it with his lightning rod. "Rain, rain, go away. Come again never!" Finn exclaimed. He drives the lightning rod through the ball of energy and into the console. The sky clears up over the castle as Pyro and Fallback look on after driving away the frogs. The Voyagers observe the event on top of a tower.

"Yeah! Way to go, Finn!" Jake celebrated. They spot Finn standing atop the buoy the machine once floated on. Jake stretches his arms to pull the buoy towards him. Finn gets off the buoy and onto the tower. He the finds a feeling in his robot arm again.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for this country." Vicky said proudly. "Does this mean I get knighted?" Finn asked. "Sure, why not?" Vicky replied. Soon, they walk back to the gates of the castle where Pyro, Fallback, Cogman, and Minerva were waiting for them. "Good job, Voyagers." Minerva congratulated them.

"I think we can call this mission a success." Finn said. "Despite only finding two humans, I guess so." Minerva approved. "Let's get back to Buckingham, this rascal needs a knighting!" Vicky said as she put her arm over Finn's shoulder.

THE END


End file.
